Professor Snape
by Chloezs
Summary: What will happen when Hogwarts have 3 Professor Snape and maybe will have 4 in the future? Today is the first day that Alan Snape become a professor in Hogwarts. He and his sister find a old box in the shelf. They found the potions that tell the first met of their parents.If there is any grammar issue,please let me know, I am a 14years old student from China.


2020, In Hogwarts, Scotland

Today was the first day that Alan Snape became the professor in Hogwarts.

Alan walked out of the classroom and suddenly saw his parents, Severus Snape and Eva Snape stood in front of him. "Hi mother,father." Alan held his books which just like he is still a student and waiting for his parents to check his homework.

"How's your first day? " Professor Snape asked mildly.

"Eh, good, I guess," Professor Snape answered.

"I am proud of you. Now I don't need to both be the principle and the potions professor. Your mom and I probably will go on a trip to America soon, to learn some advanced potions technologies ," Professor Snape said pleasantly. There was not a new potion professor until Alan became .It's not because of there is no wizard and witch would like to become a professor. It is because after the war, the standard of becoming a professor in Hogwarts is higher and higher. Professor Snape felt very proud when his son pass the exam to become a professor.

"And visit some museums, galleries, theaters…" Professor Snape added.

"Can you believe the new Potions professor just take 15 points from Ravenclaw?" A student walked out of the classroom door.

"Yeah, poor Luke just yawned in class once. He is so strict, even more than professor Snape! I mean, his father,"Another student said.

"He is much better than 20 years ago, my mom said so. According to the vote of the students at that time, Professor Snape who is a Ravenclaw prophet is the kindest professor in Hogwarts which just opposed with her husband the strictest professor. Last time my mom come here to visit and saw that he was giving coffee to the student in library, she asked me twice is that a real scene," Two students walked away. Professor Snape wanted to take points from them. However, he could smell the danger from his mother.

"Oh, Alan, you are such a good professor and a son," said Professor Snape. "Take 15 points away from your mother's house just because of a student's yawned? I know, like father, like son, right?" She sneered angrily. "You two can go on trip and talk about the experiences of taking away points," Professor Snape walked away after she finished the sentence.

"You did't do anything wrong, Alan. However, you let your mother know this. It might be the biggest mistake you've made as a professor. I know how it goes," Professor Snape sighed.

Alan went into the classroom and said: " Alisa, you can go out now,"

Actually, Hogwarts might, or has a high possibility, will have the forth professor Snape. Alisa Snape is the sister of Alan Snape. She is in 5 grade now and already publish her own book about the history of Magic.

"How can you know I am here? I borrow Harry Potter's cape," Alisa took off the cape. Her head hang in the air funnily.

"You smells like a packet of honey sweets. Next time you can spit the sweets,"Alan put the potions in order. " How do yo know Mr. Potter?"

" He likes my book," Alisa ate another sweets.

" And?" Alan put the tubes into the shelves.

" Fine, I bet with Albus. He lost,"Alisa smiled and said.

"What did you bet with him?" Alan asked.

"You will take not less than 10 points away today," Alisa stood on tiptoe to see the top of the shelves, "Hey, Alan, come here. What's this?"

Alan went there and stood behind Alisa and said: " This old box seems to belong to mom."

"Yeah, her name is at the bottom," Alisa tried to open the box, "But why mom left is here. She didn't lock it,"

Alan didn't say anything.

" Should I open it? You should try to stop me, although I still will open it," Alisa looked at Alan and said.

" I want to see it, too," Alan smiled.

" Okay, Professor Snape,"Alisa opened the box.

In the box, there was only a few drops of potions in a crystal tube and a letter. Alisa has never saw this kind of potions. It was so beautiful. It couldn't be described by words, but it is worthwhile to use the most beautiful words to describe it. It was was not green as the mysterious forests, not green as spring grass，it was like the noble of all the potions. It is like the emerald with the glitter.

"Is it the potions that mom use it to save dad's life?" Alisa said.

"Yes, mom told us once. When the war is going to end, she has the premonition that dad is waiting for her to save. She goes to there and makes a potions to save dad," Alan said.

" It is so beautiful,"Alisa put it in the box.

" Why mom put it here? Isn't it very precious?" Alan asked.

"I want you to see it,"Severus Snape went into the classroom and stood by the shelves.

"Hi, dad,"Alisa almost fell down from the shelf.

" I want you to see it. Your mom is great. If one day, you two grow up and I wish you two to be kind. Before I met your mother, I don't know the feeling of love. However, your mother is so stubborn to make me was going better. It was the power of kindness. I can't image the old me will feel what when he heard that. Probably will be scornful about this. Okay, It is dinner time. Let's go to find your mother." Severus patted his son and daughter on the shoulders.

The autumn in Hogwarts is always beautiful. The sunlight gives everyone a golden veil. Three black robes flied up and down in the hallway. Then, they stopped at a corner. With the laughter, four black robes flied up and down in the hallway. They became little and little and gone in the light of the setting Sun.


End file.
